Furusato
by Grey Cho
Summary: Ini kisahku. Kisah ketika aku tinggal bersama lima pasang pemain voli terbaik. [OiWa] [KageHina] [KuroTsukki] [TendouUshi] [BokuAka] [OC]


Aku mengayunkan kaki di sisi tempat tidur sembari memantulkan bola ke dinding di seberang sana dan menangkapnya kembali. Jam menunjukkan angka tujuh. Aku tak perlu cemas akan terlambat masuk kuliah karena hari ini libur. Sebagai gantinya, pukul sembilan aku harus pergi ke gedung olahraga untuk mengikuti serangkaian latihan voli.

Meski bukan anggota tim reguler, aku tetap harus tekun berlatih. Peluang menjadi pemain yang bertanding masih terbuka. Ya, walau harus kuakui, persentasenya amat kecil. Aku masuk ke universitas yang berada di pinggiran Jepang. Bukan universitas yang seharusnya membuatku resah kehilangan posisi reguler di dalam tim. Awalnya kupikir demikian. Sampai akhirnya, beberapa bulan lalu, aku disadarkan bahwa universitas ini entah kenapa justru menjadi target predator di dalam dunia voli. Universitas ini berhasil mengumpulkan atlet unggulan dari banyak sekolah. Bahkan lebih dari itu, aku harus tinggal berdekatan dengan orang-orang yang mencolok di dalam tim. Aku satu koridor dengan mereka! Kageyama, pemuda yang terkenal sebagai "Raja _Court_ " atau "Raja Tirani" tinggal di kamar sebelah bersama Hinata, pemuda yang dijuluki " _Small Giant_ ". Di sisi kiri, terdapat kamar Iwaizumi, pemuda yang dielukan banyak pemuda karena pembawaannya yang _manly_. Pemuda tersebut tinggal bersama pemuda flamboyan bernama Oikawa sang " _Grand King_ " atau "Konduktor". Di depan kamar Kageyama dan Hinata, terdapat kamar Bokuto dan Akaashi. Bokuto adalah pemuda yang mengingatkanku pada wujud burung hantu. Apakah dia jelmaan hewan malam tersebut? Entah. Namun, pemuda burung hantu itu tinggal bersama seorang pemuda yang cantik bernama Akaashi. Aku pernah melihat Akaashi mengenakan _hakama_ merah dengan _tsumami kanzashi_ menghiasi kedua sisi rambutnya di pekan kebudayaan beberapa minggu lalu dan pemuda tersebut tampak sangat anggun. Aku bahkan harus mengingatkan diriku sendiri bahwa dia adalah laki-laki.

Pemilik kamar di seberangku adalah duo pemuda dari sekolah elit Shiratorizawa. Siapa lagi? Mereka adalah Ushijima dan Tendou. Kupikir, keseharian Ushijima akan selalu lekat dengan voli. Namun, aku harus memberikan klarifikasi. Pemuda itu justru sibuk pergi ke _café_ bertema _anime_ , ke _seiyuu event_ , dan menonton banyak film di bioskop. Semua ini berkat paksaan sang rekan satu kamar Ushijima tentu saja. Di sisi kamar Ushijima, terdapat kamar Kuro dan Tsukishima. Sampai saat ini aku masih bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa pemuda _salty_ semacam Tsukishima mengizinkan Kuro tinggal satu atap dengannya, di dalam kamar yang sama.

Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AR

OC's POV

KageHina, OiWa, TendouUshijima, BokuAka, KuroTsukki

 **Furusato**

Aku mengunci pintuku dan berusaha menyemangati diri sendiri. Menerima diri sendiri sebagai pemain cadangan bukanlah hal mudah. Terlebih aku sempat percaya diri saat mendaftar ke universitas ini. Kupikir, sepak terjangku akan berawal dari sini. Nyatanya? Aku harus senantiasa duduk di kursi cadangan, bahkan tak tahu kapan aku bisa bermain bersama tim reguler.

"Hei, selamat pagi!" Suara beberapa pintu yang tertutup membuatku kontan menoleh ke kiri dan kanan.

Ah, aku keluar berbarengan dengan mereka semua. Ya, tetanggaku. Hinata-lah yang barusan menyapaku. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu meninju lenganku pelan, menyuruhku untuk lebih terlihat ceria. Kageyama merengut, memandangku sebagai semut pengganggunya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu lantas memancing Hinata dengan panggilan "Dumbass", membuat perhatian Hinata kembali teralihkan pada sang Raja Tirani. Usai keduanya berlalu, aku disapa duo lain. Kali ini Iwaizumi yang menyapaku. Pemuda yang menjadi idolaku ini mengucapkan salam tanpa basa-basi, sedangkan di sisinya, Oikawa menggelayut memberikan protes entah soal apa.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Kuro mencegah rekan satu kamarnya untuk mengunci pintu. Pemuda _raven_ itu bergegas kembali masuk ke dalam, meraih sekantong plastik. Diserahkan olehnya kantong plastik itu padaku.

"Ini kiriman dari ibuku. Ikan segar. Karena terlalu banyak, aku bermaksud membagikannya untukmu juga."

"T-terima kasih, Kuro-san!" Aku membungkuk berkali-kali, menuai komentar "santai saja" oleh yang bersangkutan dan "reaksimu berlebihan" dari sang rekan sekamar.

Sepeninggal beberapa _roommate_ , aku yang baru saja memasukkan oleh-oleh dari ibu Kuro harus berpapasan dengan pemain unggulan alumnus Shiratorizawa. Pemuda itu tampak sendirian.

"Tendou-san?"

"Dia izin tidak latihan untuk pergi ke acara tanda tangan komikus kesukaannya."

Aku ber-oh ria dengan nada datar. Ya, selama beberapa bulan tinggal di sini, aku mulai memahami tabiat mereka masing-masing, membuatku paham benar bahwa absennya seorang Tendou bukanlah hal aneh.

Langkahku sejajar dengan Ushijima. Tanpa perlu berucap, kami memutuskan untuk berjalan beriringan menuju gedung olahraga. Dahulu, hal seperti ini hanya imajinasiku saja. bisa berbicara dengan banyak pentolan dari tim-tim hebat, bahkan saat ini, aku bisa berjalan sembari berbincang dengan seorang Ushijima.

"Bulan depan kalian ada pertandingan, bukan? Tolong menangkan pertandingan tersebut untuk bagianku juga." Aku mencoba melontarkan kalimat tersebut dengan sungkan.

Ushijima berdecak dan menepuk punggungku berkali-kali.

"Satu bulan adalah waktu yang cukup untuk melatih kemampuanmu dan meyakinkan pelatih agar memasukkanmu dalam daftar pemain reguler."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada 'tapi'. Setiap orang memiliki peluang yang sama untuk menjadi andalan tim. Kau termasuk."

Aku terperangah. Apakah saat ini aku sedang disemangati oleh Ushijima? Pemain yang dulu terkenal arogan dan hanya berpikir apa yang orang lain bisa berikan untuknya?

* * *

Menalikan sepatu, aku kembali berlari memutari gedung olahraga. Di arena, beberapa pemain reguler tengah berlatih. Mau tak mau mengundang rasa iriku. Tim reguler dibagi menjadi tim A dan tim B untuk diikutsertakan dalam dua pertandingan berbeda dalam waktu bersamaan. beberapa waktu lalu, tim A yang beranggotakan Kageyama, Hinata, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Bokuto, dan Akaashi mengikuti pertandingan antaruniversitas di Cina untuk mewakili Jepang. Tim B yang beranggotakan Tendou, Ushijima, Kuro, Tsukishima, Kaminari, dan Murase sendiri mengikuti pertandingan di Kyushu. Tim A memperoleh juara kedua, sedangkan tim B memperoleh juara pertama. Performa mereka? Jangan ditanya. Gabungan dari pemain unggulan tentu saja luar biasa. Tim A memiliki ahli strategi, yakni Oikawa, memiliki kekuatan dari Iwaizumi, Bokuto, dan Akaashi, ditambah duo aneh, yakni Kageyama dan Hinata. Tim B diuntungkan dengan adanya penjaga paling andal, yakni Tsukishima. Ditunjang dengan ace muda yang dielukan seantero Jepang, permainan cepat dari Tendou, _serve_ mematikan dari Kuro, dan permainan halus dari dua orang lain.

Rasanya, kedua tim tersebut telah sempurna sampai sulit untuk menembus dinding posisi mereka. Posisi siapa yang bisa kurebut? Tak ada. Tak mungkin aku mendoakan agar salah satu dari mereka cedera hanya karena ingin bermain.

"Kemarilah!"

Akaashi melambaikan tangan padaku. Aku melihat ke kiri dan kanan seraya menunjuk wajahku sendiri, memberikan isyarat "aku?" pada sang pemuda cantik.

"Iya, kau. Kemarilah!"

Aku berdiri di antara pemain reguler, mau tak mau rasa canggung terasa kental meski sebenarnya sebagian besar adalah tetanggaku di asrama.

"Tendou tidak hadir, jadi bisakah kau menggantikan posisinya sementara waktu sebagai pemain tim B?"

Aku? Apa mereka tidak salah pilih. Aku tahu ini hanya latihan dan aku hanya menggantikan Tendou seharian, tapi tetap saja, aku hanyalah pemain biasa. Apakah aku bisa bermain secara harmonis bersama anggota tim B lain?

Aku melirik Ushijima, Kuro, dan Tsukishima bergantian. Kuro tidak berkata apa pun, hanya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

Ushijima mengedikkan dagu. "Gantikan Tendou."

Tsukishima menarikku ke arena, berada di antara dirinya dan Ushijima.

"Cepat berdiri di posisimu."

Sontak aku berteriak penuh semangat. Aku tidak akan segan-segan memberikan penampilan terbaikku walaupun mungkin tidak sebanding dengan penampilan anggota lainnya.

* * *

"Shouta, ini gawat!" Hinata membuka pintu kamarku yang tidak sedang kukunci secara tiba-tiba dna berlari masuk ke dalam.

"Iwaizumi! Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Kondisinya semakin parah! Tubuhnya panas sekali!" Melihat Hinata sepanik itu membuatku tak berpikir lama untuk masuk ke dalam kamar alumni Aobajohsai.

Kageyama, Bokuto, Akaashi, Tendou, Ushijima, Kuro, dan Tsukki tengah mengikuti seminar di bangunan jurusan mereka masing-masing, menyisakanku, Hinata, Oikawa, dan Iwaizumi.

Membuka pintu, aku mendapati Oikawa memegang erat tangan Iwaizumi. Pemuda berambut hitam itu sendiri tampak tersiksa. Wajahnya memerah dan berpeluh deras. Aku mendekat dan berlutut di sisi Oikawa, meletakkan punggung tanganku ke dahi Iwaizumi.

"Saat bangun, kondisi Iwa-chan sudah memburuk."

"Sepertinya Iwaizumi-san kelelahan. Aku akan menyiapkan kompres." Aku menatap Hinata dan Oikawa bergantian.

"Hinata, tolong pergi ke toko obat. Aku akan menuliskan beberapa obat yang dibutuhkan. Tolong pergi ke minimarket dan beli beberapa eskrim."

"Oikawa-san …." Aku mengulum bibir. "Oikawa-san tetap temani Iwaizumi-san."

Aku bergegas kembali ke kamarku untuk mengambil sebaskom air dan kain. Kuperas kain tersebut dan kuletakkan di dahi Iwaizumi. Aku juga mengambil bantal pendingin dan menggantikan bantal Iwaizumi. Napas lega keluar dari mulutku dan Oikawa ketika mendapati ritme napas Iwaizumi kembali normal.

"Dia terlalu memaksakan diri." Oikawa mengusap pipi Iwaizumi. Rasa lega tersirat jelas dari wajahnya. Dari informasi yang kudengar, Oikawa dan Iwaizumi adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Itulah kenapa mereka begitu dekat. Oikawa tidak akan bermulut manis pada orang yang dekat dengannya dan Iwaizumi menjadi target empuk mulut pedas sang _Grand King_.

Tak berselang lama dari kedatangan Hinata, tetanggaku yang lain berdatangan. Sirat cemas sama-sama mereka perlihatkan. Akaashi yang berasal dari Fakultas Kedokteran langsung mengambil alih, memberikan perawatan sebisanya.

* * *

Setengah tahun sudah aku tinggal di asrama ini dan hidup bertetangga bersama lima pasang pemain unggulan. Dalam waktu setenah tahun ini, belum pernah sekali pun aku diikutkan dalam pertandingan sebagai tim reguler. Belum pernah sekali pun aku mengecap rasa sebuah pertandingan. Namun, paling tidak, aku bisa semakin dekat dengan beberapa tetanggaku.

Beberapa waktu lalu, Tsukishima dan aku mendengarkan musik bersama-sama di dekat jendela koridor kampus. Kami sedang sama-sama menunggu dosen dan sang pemuda menyodorkan sebelah _earphone_ miliknya, menawariku untuk mendengarkan musik bersama. Aku meraihnya dan kami pun berdiri sejajar dengan kabel _earphone_ yang menyambungkan pendengaran kami pada satu lagu yang sama.

Dua minggu lalu, aku diajak Ushijima dan Tendou pergi ke salah satu _seiyuu event_. Kami pergi untuk melihat _seiyuu_ _anime_ Haikyuu yang digandrungi banyak orang. Aku tak mengerti anime sedikit pun. Namun, aku sangat menikmati hari itu. Aku terbawa suasana, tertawa bersama pengunjung lainnya. Setelahnya, kami bertiga pergi ke sebuah kafe. Tendou lantas memberikan _keychain_ padaku. Dia bilang, keychain itu kembaran dengannya dan Ushijima. Ah, andai waktu bisa diputar, aku ingin mengerling sejenak pada Ushijima saat acara berlangsung. Bagaimana wajah pemuda itu saat hadir di acara _seiyuu_ tersebut? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Ushijima menjadi seorang _otaku_.

Satu minggu yang lalu, Oikawa dan Iwaizumi mengajakku berlatih intensif bersama. Meski terkenal ketus dan menyebalkan, Oikawa memang seorang _tactician_ profesional dalam voli. Dia memberitahuku beberapa trik dan mengajariku. Iwaizumi juga membantuku berlatih. Pemuda tersebut memberikan tips melatih otot. Usai latihan, kami menyantap bekal buatanku bersama-sama. Aku senang. Meski bekal yang kubuatkan untuk mereka hanya _onigiri_ isi tuna, tapi mereka menyantapnya dengan lahap. Oikawa dan Iwaizumi bahkan berebut _onigiri_ terakhir kami.

Bersama dengan mereka seperti dua sisi koin. Di satu sisi, aku merasa amat beruntung. Ketika masih duduk di bangku SMA, sosok mereka adalah sosok yang terasa sulit diraih, seakan kami berada begitu jauh. Aku hanya bisa melihat mereka dari majalah atau layar kaca. Bertemu langsung pun, kami tidak pernah bertegur sapa. Seperti langit dan bumi. Kini, aku bisa menganggap diriku sebagai teman mereka. Aku bernapas bersama mereka. Berada dalam jarak yang amat dekat.

Namun, di sisi lain, kedekatan kami membuatku sadar ada jurang pemisah di antara kami. Sekeras apa pun berlatih, kemampuan mereka terlalu sulit disaingi. Rasanya, seumur hidup pun aku tak akan bisa mengalahkan kemampuan mereka. Selama ada mereka, aku tak akan bisa menjadi pemain reguler.

Maka, hari ini, aku berdiri di hadapan pelatihku, di hadapan mereka.

"Aku bermaksud untuk mengundurkan diri dari tim voli." Aku berseru sembari membungkukkan tubuh, tak berani bertatapan dengan wajah-wajah mereka.

Aku tersentak saat tangan mungil seseorang mencengkeram kerah bajuku. Rambut oranye berserobok dengan vistaku.

"Jangan bercanda! Kau bilang kau menyukai voli, lantas kenapa ingin berhenti?"

"K-KAU TIDAK AKAN MENGERTI PERASAANKU, HINATA! KALIAN TIDAK AKAN MENGERTI PERASAANKU! SEMAKIN BERADA DI SINI MEMBUATKU SADAR BAHWA IMPIANKU SEMAKIN JAUH. AKU BAHKAN TIDAK BISA MASUK KE DALAM TIM REGULER!"

"Shouta—"

"AKU TIDAK DIBERKAHI KEMAMPUAN SEPERTI KALIAN! AKU TIDAK MEMILIKI CIRI KHAS! AKU HANYA PEMAIN BIASA YANG TIDAK MEMILIKI DAYA TARIK APA PUN!"

"Tolong … tolong biarkan aku berhenti dari tim ini. Tolong biarkan aku terbebas dari rasa sesak ini."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga berhenti dari tim." Iwaizumi mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal. "Aku tidak bisa ikut pertandingan beberapa waktu lalu jika tidak dirawat olehmu."

"Aku juga akan berhenti." Kali ini, Oikawa yang mengangkat tangan. "Aku tidak mau masuk tim jika tidak ada Iwa-chan."

"Aku juga! Aku juga!" Bokuto mengangkat kedua tangan tinggi-tinggi. Pemuda burung hantu itu pun turut menarik tangan Akaashi dan Tendou sehingga dua pemuda tersebut ikut mengangkat tangan.

"Aku juga memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri." Tsukishima mengangkat tangan meski tidak setinggi yang lain.

"Baiklah! Aku juga tidak akan kalah! Aku juga berhenti!" Kuro ikut mengangkat tangan. Disikut Kuro, Kageyama turut mengangkat tangannya tanpa bicara apa pun.

" … Aku juga akan berhenti dari tim."

Mataku membulat. Pelatih bahkan seolah kehilangan kata-kata saat Ushijima ikut mengangkat tangannya.

"Lihat!" Tangan Hinata menggenggam kedua tanganku. "Mereka semua akan ikut berhenti jika kau berhenti dari tim."

"Kenapa? Kenapa sampai bertindak sejauh itu untukku? Aku hanya pemain cadangan. Kita hanya kebetulan menjadi tetangga."

"Bodoh!" Hinata menjitakku kencang. "Itu karena kita teman, bukan?"

* * *

Menghindari kejatuhan tim (lantaran anggota andalannya mengancam akan berhenti), pelatih mempertimbangkan setiap pemain cadangan untuk mendapatkan peluang terjun dalam pertandingan. Kami bisa turun dalam pertandingan dengan syarat bisa menyatukan ritme permainan dengan formasi yang ada. Setiap pemain cadangan berpeluang untuk bertanding selama kurang lebih lima sampai sepuluh menit. Keputusan ini memang tidak memberikan jaminan bahwa akulah yang bisa dipilih untuk turut bertanding. Namun setidaknya, bisa turun dalam pertandingan bukan lagi sekadar mimpi bagi kami, sang pemain cadangan.

Aku membungkuk dalam-dalam di hadapan tetanggaku … di hadapan temanku. Kuungkapkan rasa terima kasihku pada mereka atas kebaikan yang mereka berikan padaku.

* * *

Ketukan terdengar. Aku beranjak membukakan pintu. Beberapa wajah familiar dari tetanggaku tampak di ambang pintu. Mereka membawa benda yang sama di tangan mereka. Lilin. Asrama gelap gulita karena tengah mati lampu. Kami memiliki tradisi untuk berkumpul di kamarku setiap mati lampu dan tidur bersama.

Bahkan setelah satu tahun berlalu, aku belum bisa bertanding bersama tetanggaku ini. beberapa pemain cadangan telah memperoleh kesempatan menjadi bagian dari tim reguler, kecuali aku. Namun, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan tetap berjuang sehingga suatu saat, aku bisa berlari bersama mereka di arena dan meraih kemenangan bersama-sama.

Lilin yang mereka bawa dikumpulkan di tengah ruangan sehingga membentuk cahaya yang cukup terang. Beberapa pemuda seperti Kuro, Kageyama, dan Oikawa membawa selimut mereka masing-masing. Kami menghabiskan waktu untuk berbincang ria, di antara lilin-lilin kecil yang bercahaya terang-benderang di dalam "rumah" kami.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Omake**

Aku memajukan bibir. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa pemandangan yang kulihat mengesalkan begini? Oikawa tidur di pangkuan Iwaizumi, Kageyama dan Hinata asyik berdebat berdua, Kuro dan Tsukki mendengarkan musik, Akaashi tengah membersihkan telinga Bokuto (dengan mengandalkan lilin sebagai penerangan), dan Ushijima tengah menonton _anime_ bersama Tendou di ponselnya. Aku? Aku duduk sendirian, menatap mereka satu per satu, seakan-akan hanya aku sendiri yang terasingkan.

… Kapan aku memiliki _roommate_ juga? Aku hanya bisa mengerang dalam hati.

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2017)


End file.
